


No Respect for the Dead

by MrProphet



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	No Respect for the Dead

The old man burst into the little church in the middle of the ceremony. He was tall and straight-backed, despite his advanced years, and carried himself with an air of strength.

“What is this?” the minister demanded. “Have you no respect for the dead, Mijnheer?”

“This man, he is not dead!” the old man insisted. “He is _undead_!” He strode forward and flipped the lid from the casket. With an enraged hiss, the man within lurched upright, lifting an arm to shield himself from the sunlight streaming through the stained-glass windows. The old man lost no time in springing forward and driving a wooden stake into the vampire’s heart.

As the body fell back, the screaming began, and in the midst of it all, a voice called out. “Udo wasn’t dead! He killed him!”

As he fled from the mob with undignified haste, Professor Abraham van Helsing mused that it might be better to adopt a more circumspect approach to vampire elimination.


End file.
